kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQC3 development
Cut Material Chapter 3 has a number of cut items, but not to the extent that was cut in Chapter 2. This part of the article tries to discuss this material If for any reason some of this is actually accessible please discuss it in the talk page so it can be changed. QTE and Real-Time Events Around the release of Chapter 3 the developers admitted they had they had removed or changed many of the action sequences in particular the QTE events seen in chapter 1 (Dragon Escapes, or the Troll Dance Off). That being said some minor short QTEs still exist (Pretty Princess Ball), as does one RTE event with the tower climb and Ice Tower escape sequence, but lacks any QTEs. It's unclear how much of an impact removing these sequences had on this chapter or not. Feather inventory item A feather would have apparently been found outside the castle gates, and could be clicked on the guards. It likely would have been used as an additional decoration to create the dinner guest for Graham, probably a feather to put into the napkin hat, to resemble Graham's adventurer's hat. The Dinner Feast In the script are a number of extra lines for the various guards including Kyle, Larry, Number One, Number Two, Number Three, involving showing them various items that you could find from the dinner table and feast room. In addition each one would comment that they couldn't leave their post unless in times of 'distress' or if everyone else had left their posts first. Each character additionally has lines related to them joining the feast. Apparently this would have involved a puzzle to somehow convince each guard to leave their post, and join the feast to eat with Graham. With Kyle and Larry being the last two to join. In the released game you can only interact with Number Three, as there is no way to leave the great hall to talk to the other guards who were presuambly at various posts in the Hallway and possibly castle gates as well. There is a reference to a 'feather' item, and one character suggests Graham found it 'outside' presumably the castle gates (or in the castle village). Finally there are also some lines which Royal Guard #1 comes and says in Chapter 3, but are also listed under all four guards as well, suggesting that maybe choices made in previous chapters would have determined who entered in the beginning of the feast to tell you about why your invitations had been turned down. As you can actually interact with #3 all of her lines did make it into the game. #2's reference to magic carpet, looks to be a reference to an item from the original KQ2, and the reference to a dream catcher appears to be a KQ7 reference. Kyle Subtitles0=(Text="There are still other guards at their posts.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Can't join you yet.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Dissssssss...eeeerrrrrtttttt.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sounds great! But, we are only allowed to leave our post in times of distress. Or if everyone else has already left their posts.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Looks like everyone has left their posts. Let the feasting commence!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Can't eat yet. There are still Royal Guards at their posts.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No response. I haven't seen them in a while, actually. Sorry.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="She said she had dinner plans tonight. Don't know with whom. She was a bit vague.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="They declined. Said they couldn't find a sitter.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It's a napkin! Larry and I fold them ourselves.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Is that for our dream catcher project?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That's an ugly carpet. Ah sorry, Graham, didn't mean to rug you the wrong way.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Surprised your crown isn't hanging on there. Where is that thing anyway?") Larry Subtitles0=(Text="But we can't leave our post unless there is great distress; as in, the every-other-guard-has-also-left-their-post nature.'") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm hungry.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We have to be the last to leave.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Finally!") Royal Guard Number One Subtitles0=(Text="Dinner sounds nice, but I am only allowed to leave my post in times of distress. Or if that mutt's bowl needs a refill.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I come bearing gifts.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I come bearing gifts.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, goody, we are serving my favorite: food.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sorry. Perhaps you could make your own company.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No response. I haven't seen them in awhile, actually. Sorry.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="She said she had dinner plans tonight. Don't know with whom. She was a bit vague. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="They declined. Said they couldn't find a sitter.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="See if you can use that to blot out the stench of #2.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That feather looks dirty. Put it back outside. I'll wait here.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Its colors are nice, but not as marvelous as scarlet sunset.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No, please! Not the rack!") Royal Guard Number Two VO_CslThrMealAskKyle13_RG2 SoundNodeWave] Subtitles0=(Text="You'll get used to it. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sorry. Perhaps you could make your own company.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No response. I haven't seen them in a while, actually. Sorry.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="She said she had dinner plans tonight. Don't know with whom. She was a bit vague. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="They declined. Said they couldn't find a sitter.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I would love to, but I am only allowed to leave my post in times of distress. Or if that candle needs a re-light.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I would love to, but I am only allowed to leave my post in times of distress. Or if anything catches fire.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Fire!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Mmm... candle's out.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That's better.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now is the time for the chewing and the nibbling.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Kind of you, but that won't help with the smell.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That feather doesn't look like it's in a talkative mood. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Is that a magic carpet? Oh! Will it soar me to Tanalore? No? Well, then, you keep it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hats off to you, sire.") The Kiss (enhanced romance simulator/breaking the magic barrier) In the released version of the game depending on which character you choose at the beginning, they will ultimate end up kissing the character they choose on the final trip from the tower... after finding the final ingredient for Hagatha... There are lines in the script that show that the kissing scene was apparently originally set in the tower, and it was possible to probably kiss both princesses (as a competition), and they would judge you on how good a kisser you were (probably based on how much you put into choosing the girl of your dreams), and depending on who you choose, and how much put into it, it would possibly break the spell barrier.. The several statuses for the kiss given depending on how good you were, and how well they liked you: *True/True Tune (as in True Love) *Something/Keep Going (there might be something, let's try again) *Awkward (possibly accidental, but both enjoyed it, or only one enjoyed it, this option is the version that seems to occur in the game automatically but under a different context) *Platonic (nothing out of it, only friends) *Leave (offended? The princess runs away) In addition it appears that there were options to rate the kiss, and also receive rating back from the princess themselves via their own comments. Thus it was possible for Graham to think the kiss was incredible, but be brushed off by the princess he was kissing. But possibly improve things so that the princess would be willing to 'try again' until they got it right. Goblin King story There a few from Neese talking to Madeline about how Graham defeated the Goblin King (each referencing the three virtue paths). These lines do not appear to be accessible. There is still a line concerning saving or not saving Bramble that does get used (the Goblin King story was apparently to take place just after the Bramble comment). VO_AvaDateTrap22GKWise_NS SoundNodeWave] Subtitles0=(Text="... And he tricked the Goblin King unfairly, eh?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh... but he tricked the Goblin King unfairly?") VO_AvaDateTrap22GKComp01_NS SoundNodeWave] Subtitles0=(Text="But he still showed love to the Goblin King. That's nice, at least.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And how he still showed love to the Goblin King. Precious, just precious.") VO_AvaDateTrap22GKBrave_NS SoundNodeWave] Subtitles0=(Text="... And he defeated the Goblin King with force?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh... but he defeated the Goblin King with force?") The Love Poem There are a number of extra lines and interactions with Whisper in which he would have hid, and let you return to him to make the love poem for Hagatha multiple times until you got the 'right one'. Whisper had alternate versions for each question if you had to try again. There were also many more choices you could ask for. In the final game its been streamlined so that any choices you make will work. He also had a number of alternate comments when he finally decided to 'leave'. Whisper SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The things I do for fans.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper should hide. Whisper wouldn't want to let your ladies know what they are missing.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper will hide in the closet.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper will hide under the table.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Table hide.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Closet hide.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Balcony hide.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'll send gifts.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Send me a postcard.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper-Graham!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Message from Whisper!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="A proper noun...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="and another proper noun...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="... and a proper noun.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="A place...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="... and another place...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="... and a place.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="... and another verb...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="... and a verb.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="... and another adjective...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="... and an adjective.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="... and another animal...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And another part of the body.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="... and your favorite cheese.") Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Badger.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Caring.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Dearest.") VO_MLPickFeta_KG SoundNodeWave] Subtitles0=(Text="Feta.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hagatha!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Kyle!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Neese!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Vee!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="... a caring...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Feta.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Kyle.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Neese.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Vee.") Hagatha VO_TwrHagEndEncourRight_HG SoundNodeWave] Subtitles0=(Text="Woah... I've never heard kinder, sweeter words spoken about me. Well, I have to be careful not to cry, as my skin will dry out. You are indeed a good princess.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Umm... I wouldn't call that encouraging, but thanks... I guess. Perhaps you could work on it a bit more.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Thank you. It was a nice poem, but it didn't sound like it was for me. Perhaps come back after you've worked on it some more. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Haven't you already read that one to me? I'm sorry, it just isn't doing it for me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That was kind but not really fit for a princess like me. I'm sorry, dearie, it was a nice try.") Hagatha's backstory In the script are a number of different backstories for Hagatha including that she was a princess or just a commoner who dreamed of being a princess, and some other slight variations. It seems in the released game only one of the princess stories is the only accessible one. The three versions are as follows (the version that appears in the game is a variation of #2): 1. She is a princess, but she locked herself in the tower, because she wanted a charming prince to rescue her. However, the months turned to years, and no prince came whisk her off to a happy ending. As her looks began to fade she started experimenting with sorcery, becoming obsessed with magic to change her appearance. She believed if she was younger or more beautiful a prince would rescue her. Years took its toll turning her into a soggy hag with a floppy tail. 2. Hagatha's parents did not treat her the way a princess should be treated. They saw her powers as a threat to their kingdom, so they sent her to her room, and threw away the key. Alternanatively: They saw her powers as a threat to their kingdom, so they locked her away in a tower, and threw away the key. 3. She was not a princess. She was a farmer's daughter who wished for a new family, and to escape her \"average\" life. A daydreamer who wandered into that tower waiting for a fantasy to seek her out, but never going after her own adventure. She became obsessed with a fairytale endings, but never wanted to put in the work. Alternatively: She was a farmer's daughter who hated her \"average\" life and her \"average\" family. She envisioned a different life: going to balls, hanging with royals, wearing evening gowns, and living out the idealistic princess lifestyle. She was a daydreamer who wandered into that tower waiting for a fantasy to seek her out, but never going after her own adventure. In all versions it says she grew bitter and mad. The reasons for kidnapping princess has two versions... 1. She began kidnapping princesses in order to increase her chances of being rescued. 2. If she couldn't have her happy ending, then no princess would. She set out to capture them all, keeping them safe from such ridiculous dreams. Evil Graham (alternate lines) There is an alternate version of the lines for when Graham acts like he's evil and eating Cedric. SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Fine! You're right! I ignored that baby owl's high pitched hoots for help. Actually, I took delight in the sound of his beak shattering in the badger's teeth. In fact, I scared the bushy-tailed picnicker away so I could gnaw on the owl myself. I spewed an EVIL LAUGH AS I PLUCKED THE LAST FEATHERY TENDON FROM MY TEETH, I KNEW THIS WOULD BE THE END OF THAT IRRITABLE OWL. IS THIS THE STORY YOU WANT TO HEAR?! NO?! Are you sure? Good. Gimme a second, let me gather my thoughts and remember what happened correctly.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Actually, snakes are venomous, Gwendolyn, but that's besides the point. That baby owl did not meet its end that day. ") Cedric and his family There are a number of extra lines concerning Cedric and his family presumably accessible if you clicked on his family. In the released game you only get a close up. One of the conversations involves Gwendolyn asking about Cedric's sister or is it 'brother'. Old Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Actually, Gwendolyn... that was Gordar, Cedric's kid brother.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Actually, Gwendolyn... that was Cedric's kid brother, Bohar.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That would be a different story entirely.") Gwendolyn SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Cedric! ... Wait, wait wait. His sister wore a bow? Really? That's the only part of her you remember? Girls are a lot more than bows, Grandpa.") Other Missions There are additional missions made by Hagatha to go get other spell ingredients. Althugh some of these maybe 'alternate' lines for the mission given to either Graham (in which he accident ends up in the Well Bedroom), or the mission given to Vee and Neese. But perhaps they were additional missions that were completely cut. SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now this magic won't last long, but I need you to bring me a back the Golden Statue of Snute. The spell will teleport you back here once you've picked it up. I need to make sure I can trust you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This magic won't last long, but I need you to bring me back the Keys of Harmony. The spell will teleport you back here once you've picked it up. I need to make sure I can trust you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This magic won't last long, but I need you to bring me a back a red harmonica. The spell will teleport you back here once you have picked it up. I need to make sure I can trust you.") There are some lines involving Hagatha ordering Graham to make 'dinner', for the rest of the princesses. SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What's everyone feel like for dinner?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="How about a stew?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now, Grahammy, it's high time you learned how to make dinner. Like a good princess.") Hagatha's Spells There is quite a bit of extra spells from Hagatha, at least some of these lines actually did make it into the finished game. SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="spell enchantment") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Astra kraka-hom-eh kra ma. Kra ma! Laster cracka tol-lay say ma. Say ma!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sssss-sannnka trela ka-home-eh. Ssssss-stranka itsssa-bitsssa, nor-kay. Sssss-strom-ey. Tran-no-yeah.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ssssurasssssps, ramifaska, nostrilata, tra, tra, tra... ka riska ka mayla.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Iskamorte!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Norkenakta!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Luss-char-sissstra!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Transskraka dis crak-la sssshastse.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hocus pocus! Sometimes magic is simple.") The Two Daventries A line from Gwendolyn said presumably after the reveal about their being two Kolyma's she remarks wondering about what Daventry they live in. SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Are we from Eastern or Western Daventry?") The Ring The ring was apparently at one point an actual inventory item, and could be clicked on everything like everything else. Gwendolyn has a line for using it: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I would hold off on flashing that ring again.") Bramble's Alternate Intro Bramble: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wow! King's Quest... more like King's Chest! Am I right?!") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Thank you, Bramble. Wente. Hey, where's Taylor?") Hiding from Manny In the script is an extra line implying that you could attempt to hide more than once. Only the second line is used in the actual game. Also strange to this part of the script is references to "V" for version of the file (often used when there are alternate comments for the same discussion) but where only one version made it into the script (sometimes V3, sometimes V2), as well as an "AltEnd" ("MannyRoomAltEnd") for some of the file names. This would seem to indicate that there was a lot more dialogue choices for Manny (at least 3 versions for the same situations), and they only decided one branch of it, and one of a couple of endings probably would have originally been determined by your choices. It also shows that there was probably a lot more to the original script that got cut out of the game's script. SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Better hide!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And then I hid... again.") Gallery Manannansketch.jpg cedricfamily.jpg Category:KQC3 Category:Game development